


Futile

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Voice Kink, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>futile: adjective: ˈfyo͞odl,ˈfyo͞odīl: incapable of producing any useful result; pointless.</p><p>mid 16th century: from Latin futilis ‘leaky, futile,’ apparently from fundere ‘pour.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts).



Resistance was futile.

It wasn't how he looked in the purple shirt, though he did wonder how those buttons survived case after case. Nor the curls, though he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through them and see what would happen if...

"John, pleathe hand me the thissors."  
"Whaaaaat?"  
"I said, 'please hand me the scissors.' "  
"No...you said..."  
"Damn."  
"You, you have a lisp."  
"No...."  
"God, yes, you do."  
"John-"  
"Do you know how hot that is?"  
"Wha-?"  
"Sherlock..."  
"John?"  
"May I?"  
"What?"  
"Kiss you, please?"  
"Yettttthhhhhh, pleathe."  
John reached across the table, pushed his hands into those curls, watched as a purple button finally lost its long battle and sighed softly, before kissing his best friend.  
"Thlow down, I need to remember this, pleeeeeathhhhhe, John."  
"God, that's so unbelievably sexy..."  
"Thexy?"  
"You have no idea."


End file.
